Bayushki Bayu Cossack Lullaby
by rubyliss
Summary: After being a foster parent for six months, David discovers the twins he and Kurt were fostering have been adopted. Set in the "Paragraph 175" universe. At this point in time, Burt and Carole are back together. Finn is a social services worker.


**Title: **Bayushki Bayu (Cossack Lullaby)

**By:** Ruby Lis

**Pairing: **Kurtofsky (Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky)

**Rating: **Mature for language and sex.

**Summary: **After being a foster parent for six months, David discovers the twins

he and Kurt were fostering have been adopted. Set in the "Paragraph 175" universe. At this point in time, Burt and Carole are back together. Also, Finn has become a social services worker. One shot. **NSFW.**

**A/N: This is a quick birthday fic written for LizzyPoodle.**

**You can find a several versions of the Cossack Lullaby (Bayushki Bayu) on you tube including a lovely one by Oleg Pogudin. **

**From what I found, "Bayushki Bayu" doesn't really translate into anything.**

"David."

"Five more minutes…please, babe."

Kurt bit his lip to keep from saying any more. He lingered in the doorway, watching his husband cradle their foster children, marveling, yet again, at the gentleness in those strong arms. He smiled at the twins. Zarya Elizabeth, as usual, was watching David with dark, curious eyes. Bertram Nikolai, on the other hand, whimpered and snuffled against his shoulder, settling back to sleep only after David kissed his head and hugged him closer. Quietly, Kurt left.

David pressed a quick kiss to Zarya's cheek as well, breathing her scent in and committing it to memory. He began rocking again, chuckling softly as Zarya's eyelids fluttered closed in spite of her best efforts to fight sleep. Finally, with a soft yawn and a last string of childish babbling, she drifted off.

He looked around the nursery that used to be his workout room. When he had heard the twins would be coming home, he couldn't move his free weights and gym equipment into the garage fast enough.

David rocked slowly.

They had settled on Zarya's name quickly, the day they had ripped down the horrible 80's wallpaper and painted the room violet. _Periwinkle blue. _He could almost hear Kurt in his head automatically correcting him. _With soft yellow accents._

Naming Bertram took longer. Burt was helping Dave lay the new carpeting in when Kurt finally voiced his suggestion, taking them both by surprise. It was Carole's immediate acceptance of the name as fact that quickly settled everything. Later, Burt pulled Dave aside and quietly but firmly suggested they use the shorter name of "Nick" when he started school—unless Dave really wanted to spend several years in the principal's office explaining why his son kept getting into fights. Dave had a feeling Burt had had firsthand experience with that.

_When he started school. _

Zarya and Bert's first day at kindergarten. David shuddered, fighting back the edge of grief that threatened to pull him under when he thought of all the other firsts they would never see. The first swing of the bat in tee ball. The first enthusiastic if off key school recital. The boys who would be "yucky" and the girls who would be "stupid" in grade school miraculously turning out to be their children's dates in high school.

Zarya and Bert stirred. David looked lovingly down at their sleeping faces and hoped they were having pleasant dreams. He remembered an old Russian song Nana used to sing and hummed it under his breath.

A few moments later, he felt Kurt's hands on his shoulders and heard his voice singing the words. It was the one bit of Russian he had insisted on learning.

_Sleep, good boy, my beautiful,  
Bayushki bayu,  
Quietly the moon is looking  
Into your cradle.  
I will tell you fairy tales  
And sing you little songs,  
But you must slumber, with your little eyes closed,  
Bayushki bayu_.

Kurt let the last note fade, high and clear and heartbreakingly melancholy.

"It's not fair."

"David, we knew there were no guarantees when we agreed to be foster parents."

A look of alarm shot across Dave's face.

"They're not going back to their birth parents are they?" He exhaled sharply, angered at that possibility. "Fucking assholes-dumping them in a cardboard box at a rest stop!"

"No." Kurt shook his head, repeating more firmly. "No. Finn promised he would never let that happen."

"He also promised to help us adopt them!"

"Finn did everything he could." Kurt gave a resigned sigh as he stood up. "It's time to go downstairs. Everyone's waiting."

"How can you be so fucking calm? How can you possibly think I care about my goddamn birthday? Today of all days?"

"Today-of all days—" Kurt admonished gently. "-I need to keep busy by doing something _normal_. Because if I stop and think…if I stop and think that these are the last few hours we'll be their foster parents, I'm going to cry."

Kurt laid his head on David's shoulder.

"And if I start crying, I don't think I'll ever stop."

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Dave froze. The twins' car seats waited by the front door. Cold reality wrapped a fist around his heart and squeezed. He looked at Kurt and shook his head.

"…I can't…"

Kurt took Zarya, cradling her in one arm and linking his other hand through David's with a strong, reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, you can."

Kurt started down the stairs, gently tugging David along behind him.

It didn't help that Carole was already sniffling and quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks in a vain attempt to hid the fact she was crying. Burt had one arm around Carole. He smiled tightly at Kurt and gave Dave a quick nod. Rachel smiled anxiously, hands clasped together tight enough to whiten her knuckles. Finn had both hands shoved in his pockets and rocked nervously on his heels. Mercedes rubbed Dave's arm soothingly as he stopped short in the living room.

Two brand new high chairs with big, fluffy pink and blue bows were placed in front of the couch. A colorful banner had been hung across the doorway and more pink, blue, yellow and violet colored streamers spiraled across the ceiling.

David read the banner twice before turning to Kurt, confused.

"I don't understand."

Finn stepped forward, breaking into a huge grin.

"You'll wanna open my present first."

"Now, now…" Kurt interceded smoothly. "…cake first, presents later."

"Kurt…" Burt's voiced rumbled softly. "…that's enough."

"Oh, alright." Kurt stepped back and, with a theatrical flourish, waved Finn forward.

Finn, flushed with excitement, handed Dave a sheaf of photocopies. Before he had a chance to read them, Finn blurted out the news.

"The mom and dad terminated their parental rights."

David's gaze flashed to Kurt, who smiled softly and nodded.

Finn grabbed the photocopies back, quickly finding one copy to show Dave, then throwing it aside and holding another up to his face.

"And the grandparents."

He threw those papers down and shoved another in front of him.

"Aunts, uncles, cousins…"

Rachel stepped to Finn's side, linking her arm through his with a proud smile.

"Finn tracked down every family member who could possibly make a claim for custody. They all signed releases, David. The twins are yours. No one else wants them!"

Rachel blurted her words out in an excited rush not realizing her indiscretion until she saw the sadness on Dave's face as he looked at Zarya and Bert.

"No one?"

As much as David loved the children and already considered them his own, still, he knew at some point they would have questions about their blood family. He desperately hoped he had a better truth to tell them than the heartless fact that they weren't wanted.

"No, hey, it's not like that." Finn tried to smooth over Rachel's blunder. "Really. The parents are really young. The grandparents are pretty sick or in nursing homes. The rest-" Finn shrugged. "—they have their own kids. They just can't support two more."

Dave nodded. He turned his attention to Kurt again.

"When you were talking about our last hours as foster parents—_this_ is what you meant?"

Kurt nodded, sea green eyes bright with unshed tears. "Happy birthday, David."

"Don't know if I should hug you or kill you."

Finn nudged his brother-in-law. "Pretty sure if you kill him it'll count against you in the adoption process."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We go to family court on Thursday. But with Child Protective Services already approving the paperwork, the fact that you've been caring for them the past six months, at this point, it's just a formality." Finn broke into another lopsided grin. "Congrats, bro."

Dave returned the grin. "Don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready for that cake now!"

"Not so fast, there's still your present from Dad and Carole."

"I have everything I ever wanted."

"Don't be rude, David."

Dave blushed, embarrassed that he might have insulted his in laws.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-."

Burt grinned. "Hand 'em over."

"What?"

Kurt carefully handed Zarya over to his dad while Carole scooped up little Bert from David's arms.

"They've offered to take them for the night."

Mercedes and Rachel quickly grabbed the car seats and ushered Burt and Carole out the door while Finn good naturedly kept Dave from following.

"Dude, trust me, you really don't wanna cross Kurt on this."

"But—I mean-we just became a family-!"

"Hey, you have all the time in the world to be with your kids now." Finn punched his shoulder. "Right?"

"Our kids…" David ran a hand through his hair then broke into a grin. "They really are, aren't they?"

Finn waived the signed adoption papers. "Yep, you're stuck with the little rugrats for the next 17 1/2 years—give or take."

"Thank you for your help, Finn." Kurt gently turned his stepbrother around and gave him a firm push towards the door. "I'll take it from here."

"You sure, bro? 'Cause, you know, I can stay if you need me to." He laughed at Kurt's glare. "Maybe help clean up or-?"

Kurt pointed to the still open door. "Out!"

Finn headed towards the door just as Rachel came back to get him. She stopped a second to wink at Kurt before closing the door behind her and Finn.

"Now then—" Kurt confronted David and poked him lightly in the chest, forcing him back into the kitchen. "-you have been the perfect little daddy for six months."

"But-?"

"But—" Kurt cornered David against the counter. "—you are also my husband and certain—marital obligations—haven't been met in far too long." He leaned in, pressing his hips and hardness against David to emphasize his point.

Kurt reached around, slid his finger through the icing on the cake and dabbed it on his husband's nose.

David chuckled. "Watcha doin'?"

"I happen to know for a fact that a certain someone has an insatiable food fetish."

"Is that right?"

Slowly, Kurt licked the icing off, his tongue lapping with short, almost delicate strokes. He scooped another dollop from the cake and touched it to David's chin, feeling his breath quicken as his lips darted against David's skin again.

Kurt threw his arms around David's neck then, unexpectedly, jumped up and wrapped his legs around the stockier boy's waist. David grunted but quickly tightened his hands to cup Kurt's thighs and hold him steady. Kurt made an "mmm…" of approval as he looked his husband over, deciding on his next target. Mischievously, he tugged David's shirt down, planted a blob of icing on his already taut nipple then ducked down to tongue it roughly.

"…fuck!..."

David staggered, almost dropping Kurt but, with a cheeky grin, the lithe young man landed on his feet.

His victory was short lived.

David quickly scooped Kurt up over one shoulder, started for their bedroom upstairs then realized even those few seconds were too long for him to wait. He wanted to grind into that squirming ass on his shoulder sooner, not later. He smacked Kurt's butt and carried him into the living room, carefully tossing him down on the faux fur rug in front of the fireplace.

David unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and slid it off, then suddenly stopped, quirking an amused eyebrow at his impatient partner.

"Only one layer? You did plan ahead."

Kurt rebuked him with a playful slap. "Shush, you." He pouted and glanced up slyly. "Can't you think of _anything_ better to do with those lips?"

David gripped Kurt's arms, holding him fast and quickly found the sweet spot in the curve of his neck and shoulder to suck on. Kurt arched against David's mouth with a throaty moan. After ten years together, they knew each other. Knew how to use all of the little touches—from gentle caresses to passionate bite marks—in all of the sensitive places-to draw the most exquisite responses from each other.

Reluctantly, Dave broke away long enough to grab a box from the mantel. Kurt used the opportunity to quickly toe off his ankle boots and shimmy out of the rest of his clothes. Dave blinked in surprise when he turned back around.

"That was fast."

Kurt smirked as he trailed his fingers down his chest.

"Are you complaining?"

Dave drank in the sight of Kurt stretched out, bared and beautiful, before him.

"Yeah, you naked and horny…" He knelt down for a kiss. "…I really hate that."

Kurt chuckled, low and husky as he palmed Dave's hard on.

"I can tell." He blew across the back of David's neck and felt his body tremble in response.

"…fuck..."

"I'd like to—" Kurt toyed with the hem of Dave's shirt. "—but one of us is overdressed."

He tugged the shirt up and off then tossed it in the general direction of the couch. Not caring when he heard it flop to the floor instead. A delicious shiver of anticipation rippled over his skin as he ran his hands possessively over Dave's hard, muscled chest and arms.

"Jeans?"

"On." Kurt decided quickly, loving the contrast of fabric against their bodies when they made love.

"My turn." David made a rolling motion with his finger. "Over."

Kurt sprawled on his stomach on the fur rug in front of the fireplace and David covered him. Firm hands kneaded his ass then skimmed up his muscled sides to pin his shoulders down, flexing his fingers into the muscles in a motion that was both dominating yet protective.

Kurt whimpered, raising up on his forearms to gain traction to press back and rub against his lover. David grunted, grasping Kurt's hips to keep him from bucking as he licked and bit a trail of kisses down to the small of his back.

There was a pause, then Kurt saw and felt a silk scarf blindfolding him. Another pause. The sound of a zipper being pulled down. He smiled at Dave's grunt as he pulled his jeans down

to his thighs. The flip cap of the lube snapped open. Kurt chewed his lower lip, anticipating the first—ah—there! He bucked against Dave's probing finger, whining to have it inside him.

"…so hot…"

Dave slipped a second finger in, still amazed that he could draw these responses from Kurt. He took his time, partly to make sure he was ready and partly because one of their favorite foreplay games was to tease Kurt to the point of frustration. When his normally tightly controlled husband began fisting the rug and describing David in somewhat more—colorful—language, he knew he was ready.

Kurt cried out in relief when David finally entered him. It reminded him of their first time, years ago in a Cleveland hotel. But so much better now that they were more experienced. He whimpered at the welcome fullness thrusting deep, brushing the sweet spot.

David stilled, holding himself tight inside Kurt. He slid his hands along pale, graceful arms, finally locking onto Kurt's wrists, pulling them over his head and holding them there. He licked at his nape, searching until he found what he was looking for when Kurt involuntarily gasped at the rough brush of tongue across his skin.

David bit down, sucking hard as Kurt frantically rocked his ass back, seeking release between rubbing his own hard on against the fur rug and Dave riding him from behind. Frustrated, Kurt suddenly rolled onto his side just enough to be able to jerk off. The unexpected movement intensified Dave's penetration. He groaned as he hooked one leg over Kurt's thigh then wrapped his arms across Kurt's chest in a loving hug.

"…close…"

"…there…"

Kurt tightened around David as he came, those final deep thrusts sending him over. He felt David shudder against him a moment later, then a gentle kiss to his shoulder as he withdrew.

"Fuck, that's not gonna come out."

Kurt peeked out from the scarf and gave his husband a lazy, satisfied smile as he glanced over at the obvious mess they had made.

"Looks like I'll be getting the new carpet I wanted after all."

David laughed and settled Kurt against his side, content to lay on his back, listening to their breathing calm down as he gazed at the colorful banner over their heads.

_Welcome Home Bert And Zarya. _


End file.
